


Naughty or Nice?

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Directly follows Bows. This is what Belle and Gold got up to next ;)





	Naughty or Nice?

Belle licked her lips; “Do you think Santa will mind if I open my present early?”

Gold’s throat was dry, he swallowed and tried to sound casual as Belle slowly walked towards him.

“I suppose that depends if you’ve been naughty or nice.”

Belle was close enough to touch now. For a moment neither of them made contact, then Belle reached for the bow around his neck. Her fingers toyed with the silky fabric and she bit her lip. Gold felt brave enough to reach for her hips, his hands resting lightly against her curves.

“I’m always a nice girl, but this year, right now, I want to be naughty.”

“As I understand it naughty girls always open their presents early.”

Belle gave him a delicious smirk; “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Gold had kissed before, true it had been a while, but he didn’t recall any kiss that left him so dizzy and breathless. He rested his forehead against Belle’s and felt her panting for breath as well, that she was as affected as him gave him a giddy thrill that escaped his mouth as a giggle.

Belle joined him in laughing, sharing the joy that their flirtations had moved on to something else. Laughing gave way to more kissing. Gold wrapped his arms tighter around Belle and groaned when she nipped his bottom lip.

Without his noticing Belle had walked him backwards, his knees bumped against the seat of Santa’s throne and he sat down with an umph. He should be inviting her out to dinner, he should be suggesting they go upstairs to her apartment, he should be, be, oh fuck it.

“Want to sit on Satna’s lap?”

Belle played coy for a moment, which looked devilishly naughty with her kiss swollen lips. She hitched her skirt up and straddled his lap. Gold’s hands came to rest on her bare thighs, his thumbs rubbing little circles against her warm skin.

“Have you been a good girl this year?”

She toyed with the ends of the ribbon around his neck and shook her head; “Oh no, I’ve been having some very, very naughty thoughts about a handsome man.”

She rocked her hips forward, giving his thickening cock a tantalising nudge.

“What, what sort of naughty thoughts?”

Belle pulled on the end of the ribbon, the silk hiss loud in the quiet.

“I’ve thought of stripping you out of your suit, a piece at a time. I’ve thought of kissing every inch of skin I uncover,” – she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, - “I’ve touched myself dreaming of sucking your cock.”

Gold growled and moved one hand to the back of her head to tangle in her hair. He pulled her into for a bruising kiss, that Belle returned with passion. Her hands clawed at his shoulders and tugged at his hair. Their hips were rocking together, chasing any kind of sensation thorough three layers of clothing. Gold broke the kiss to gasp in some much-needed air.

“Belle, sweetheart, I’m, I’m getting…”

She rocked harder against him as she sucked on his neck; “Almost there.”

Gold’s eyes rolled back in his head, he couldn’t stop, and Belle didn’t want to so why should he try?

Belle made an adorable squeak as her thighs tightened around his legs. Gold rocked up against her hips and spilled himself with a deep sighing groan. Hands soothed over backs and sides, and the giggling returned.

“I wasn’t expecting that, sweetheart.”

Belle lifted her head from his shoulder; “Too naughty?”

Gold gave her a dopey smile; “Nicely naughty.”


End file.
